


i’ll be in the corner (till you show me all my wealth)

by semilucent (kaoris)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, seonghwa in a skirt! yay!, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoris/pseuds/semilucent
Summary: seonghwa unintentionally helps san to destress. with the help of a pretty little skirt and his thighs.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 61





	i’ll be in the corner (till you show me all my wealth)

“ welcome back. ”

that’s the first thing san hears as he steps into their apartment, the familiar scent of lavender & earl grey hitting him hard, engulfing his entire. smells like home, smells like the pristine white bedsheets every morning, smells like seonghwa and him.

“ thank you, ” san thanks the older, going over to press a soft kiss to his forehead, nose brushing against his soft black hair.  “ i’ll go take a shower. ”

“ hey. ” seonghwa calls out, as gentle as over, yet sultriness laced with his calm words. he wraps his fingers around san’s thin wrist, touch as careful as ever, as if san was a fragile glass cylinder.  “ can i show you something first? it’s kind of urgent. ”

with those eyes, the entire universe stuffed into them, and bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout, san can’t probably say no. he nods, watching seonghwa’s eyes turn into crescents, and follows the lead of the older.

san doesn’t really know what to expect. seonghwa is always full of surprises, full of mystery. and that’s a reason why he loves coming back home, not only to the comforting scents and seonghwa, but what his boyfriend has in mind for him as well. sometimes it was as romantic as his favourite meals, and other times it swung to the extreme end of the scale, something more intimate and sexual.

so today, for seonghwa to speak of urgent matters, it has to be something big. if it wasn’t, san knows seonghwa will always let him settle down and get accustomed to the switch of environments before performing his little tricks. he watches as seonghwa tiptoes into the bathroom, cooing internally at the way the older balters in, heart melting like every single time.

“ just wait a while, san! ” the other calls out from inside and san lets out a soft hum, probably inaudible to the male inside. he stares blankly at the beige walls, adorned with switched off fairy lights and polaroids of them, seating neatly next to one another. 

it takes a while before seonghwa exits the bathroom and barges into his radius, small smile dancing on his face. san turns his head and meets a sight, and oh, what a fucking sight. 

his eyes wander from head to toe. seonghwa is dressed as usual at the top, black hoodie fitting way too big on him, black hair falling over his forehead gracefully, going a little way past his eyebrows. and then we wander south, and that certain piece of garment catches his eye. 

seonghwa’s wearing a skirt, a whole fucking skirt that barely reaches past mid thigh. it was light purple in coloured, checkered design wrapping around his thighs. and below that, a pair of white stockings that clung to his legs, looking better on him compared to a woman. 

“ it’s pretty, right? ” seonghwa giggles, making san tear his eyes away from the sight as he walks over to the latter, placing a suggestive hand on san’s shoulder. he stares straight into the younger’s eyes, confidence bursting like fireworks, full of intentions. 

“ very, ” san comments as he raises a hand and digs his fingers into seonghwa’s thigh, nails sinking into the flesh, tattooing little blood crescents onto the older’s skin. it draws a whimper out of seonghwa, eyes squinting at the slight pain.  “ you’re the prettiest. looking better than all the dolls out there, honey. ”

seonghwa smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips lightly against san. he lets the younger take charge, opening up to let the other in, following obediently like a pet when san stands up and walks them blindly to the full-length mirror. he can feel the superficial cool of the glass surface, and the warmth in his mouth counters that feeling. they’re like two contrasting worlds, inching nearer & nearer to each other until they explode. 

“ can you turn around and place your hands on the mirror for me, honey? ” san asks, voice soothing and all soft yet dominating. seonghwa nods and does as he’s told, coming to meet his own reflection. 

he’s not narcissistic, but he has to agree that he looks pretty fucking good in these clothes. the hoodie is big enough to cover most of the skirt, hiding the material adoring his waist and lower tummy. only the lower part peeks out, the purple standing between the black outerwear and his skin. 

“ so pretty. ” san whispers in his ear, hushed voice getting him all riled up. he feels san press a quick kiss to the back of his neck before hands duck underneath the hoodie, fingers tracing the curve of his figure daintily. seonghwa shudders as san lightly pinches his waist, rubbing the skin between his fingers. 

his hands continue to roam further, going past the waistband of the skirt, tugging on it ever so slightly as they travel. they eventually go to hide under the skirt, exposing a little of seonghwa’s backside, cool air hitting his skin sharply. san explores more, lifting the thin material up, hands massaging seonghwa’s cheeks, so roughly yet so mellowly. 

seonghwa whimpers at the sensation, pushing his hips back just a little, yearning to be touched more. san chuckles, his laugh deep and soft. he pressed a few more kisses to seonghwa’s neck, then more up along his jawline, and a final one on his lips, lingering there a little longer.

“ can i fuck your thighs, honey? ”

“ yes! ” seonghwa blurts out in excitement, not even aware of the tone he answered in. it only makes san laugh again, and he can feel his cheeks turning a little pink seconds later, finally understanding what he had just done. 

it’s awkward to turn his head, so he watches from the mirror, observing silently as san undresses himself swiftly, stroking his length a few times before his hands come up to grip seonghwa’s hip. seonghwa instinctively open up his thighs a little, letting san push through, before tightening them around his cock, squirming a little to tease him.

“ love your thighs so fucking much, baby. ” san praises him as he starts sliding, erection melting the skin of his inner thighs. seonghwa whines softly, like a little kitten being toyed with, holding onto the mirror tightly. 

the feeling of san’s cock trapped between his thighs makes him even more aroused, considering that he’s greeted with the complete sight of san’s cock sliding in and out of his thighs when he let his heads fall. he follows san’s movements, squishing his thighs a little more once every few moments, earning a groan from the younger.

“ cum together with me, baby? ” san asks a rhetorical question, wrapping his hand around seonghwa’s length, stroking him in slow, long strokes. seonghwa frantically nods, closing his legs the best he can, feeling the way his skin burns from the heat of san’s erection. 

small whimpers and groans fill the room as they both chase orgasm, and seonghwa starts to shake when he feels the heat building up in his lower stomach, thighs jiggling around san’s cock. he hears a quiet growl ripped out of the other, hand and hips going at a faster pace, faster & faster until seonghwa cries out loudly, releasing into his hand. 

san passes him an endearing smile, cooing at him as he calms down from his high, yet still fucking his thighs roughly. the skirt flutters from the force, jumping up and down in the air as san moves, and seonghwa can feel how hard san’s hips meets his ass. he watches, still aroused, as the male behind him chases his high, one hand stuck to his hip and the other roaming all over his right thigh, smothering the sticky fluid all over him. 

it takes a few more thrusts before san releases his semen, the tip of his cock seated comfortable between seonghwa’s warm thighs, hot semen painting seonghwa’s inner thigh, dick pulsating between his fleshy thighs. seonghwa whines at it, attempting to squirm away yet trapped between san and the mirror, unable to find an exit.

“ thank you, honey. that was good. ” san says, so formally that seonghwa laughs. he pulls away, taking a step back so seonghwa can move away from the mirror too. 

“ my thighs are dirty now. ” seonghwa complains, hands going in between, fingers scooping up as much semen as he can. he raises them up and peers at it, then giggles.  “ you came a lot today. ”

“ kind of stressed recently. ”

“ oh, really? ” seonghwa quirks an eyebrow, and proceeds to wrap his lips around his fingers, sucking on them, licking them clean, and from his peripheral vision, witnesses a wide-eyed san staring at him. he does the job quickly, swallowing all of san’s cum before retracting his fingers and looking at the younger again, displaying his innocent look.  “ we should do it more often then, hopefully i’ll be able to help you destress! ”

san laughs and nods, and presses their foreheads together, then pecks the older’s nose.  “ you’re so cute. let’s go shower then have dinner? ”

“ mm, just a quick one? i made your favourite dishes today! i’ll warm them up later while you’re resting! ”

“ that sounds amazing, hwa. i love you so much. ”

seonghwa smiles and returns him a peck on the nose, then pulls away, gathering fresh sets of clothes, but definitely not without saying ‘disgusting’ first. 

san only smiles, the same endearing way as just now, and lets seonghwa lead him once again. but this time, to a relaxing shower and a heartwarming dinner.


End file.
